Überleben
by AleeMixFcB
Summary: Lui, Alexander, 19 anni, tipico tedesco: capelli biondi, occhi azzurri ghiaccio, alto 185. L'amava tantissimo. Lei, Emma, 17 anni, bellissima ragazza sempre col sorriso, unico difetto? Essere nata nel periodo nazista e essere ebrea. Lo amava tantissimo. Ma c'è per loro spazio in un luogo dove alcuni non possono nemmeno vivere? Fanfiction nata così per caso...


divAprile 1935, Baviera./divdivLa primavera bavarese era appena alle porte ma di mattina ancora si poteva sentire la fresca arietta invernale./divdivOrmai da due anni la Germania, o meglio il Terzo Reich, non era pi un paese libero. Tutto era controllato: non si faceva in tempo a parlare male del governo Nazista che in poco, anzi pochissimo tempo, ci si ritrovava nelle celle della Gestapo. Inoltre ormai le leggi di Norimberga erano una triste realt e per gli ebrei la Germania non era pi un luogo sicuro. Hitler proseguiva la sua campagna antisemita e anche se ancora i Konzentrationslager erano poco conosciuti, sempre pi ebrei sparivano ma la popolazione tedesca, o meglio quelli della Arianische Rasse, non badavano a queste cose, a loro non importava se, quelli che erano degli Untermenschen, sub-umani, venivano maltrattati, discriminati e addirittura uccisi. Era uguale ovunque, dalla grande e maestosa Berlino a Erding, citt della Baviera a qualche chilometro da Monaco. Erding era una di quelle citt con le casette colorate di quattro o tre piani con i tetti a punta dove tutti si conoscevano e la tranquillit era all'ordine del giorno. proprio in quel passetto dove viveva l'ormai diciassettenne Emma Brok. Emma viveva con i genitori, Aron e Noah, i due fratelli, Nathan (21 anni) e Daniel (8 anni) e la nonna Anna. Una volta Emma andava a scuola, girava libera per la citt usciva con qualche sua amica, naturalmente tutto questo lo faceva una volta... Una volta il padre di Emma aveva un lavoro, era medico a un'ospedale l nelle vicinanze, ora per questo lavoro non se lo meritava pi, era stato licenziato cos, da un giorno all'altro, senza motivo, o meglio, un motivo c'era e era lo stesso per il quale Emma e Daniel non potevamo frequentare la scuola: erano degli Juden. Non era un buon momento per la famiglia Brok. Sia Nathan che Aron avevano perso il loro lavoro, e ogni volta che andavano da qualche parte per cercarne uno nuovo la risposta era sempre quella "Keine Juden", niente ebrei. Recentemente Nathan era riuscito a trovare un posto di lavoro come operaio in un cantiere, la paga certo era misera e le ore di lavoro tantissime ma anche un Marco in pi era importante per sopravvivere./divdivEmma invece, dopo varie discussioni col padre che non voleva che la ragazza lavorasse, era riuscita a trovare un posto come domestica nella casa di un esponente del partito Nazista e delle SS: il SS-Oberstgruppenfhrer Frank Mller. Certo non era proprio il luogo di lavoro migliore per una ragazza ebrea ma era la sua unica possibilit di lavoro e in quei tempi anche la tana del lupo poteva essere un luogo per racimolare qualche soldo./divdivLa casa del gerarca Nazista si trovava nel centro di Monaco. La casa non distava molto dal paese della giovane ma quelli del treno erano soldi risparmiati per cui la ragazza preferiva dormire nella soffitta, l'unico luogo che la famiglia Mller aveva deciso di dare alla ragazza per pernottare. Sarebbe tornata a casa ogni quindici giorni per il fine settimana./divdivProprio una mattina di aprile, una di quelle dove si sentiva ancora l'aria fredda invernale, davanti alla stazione di Erding, un uomo non troppo alto, capelli castani e occhi marroni, e una ragazza, con gli stessi occhi e capelli dell'uomo, attendevano il treno dellea href="x-apple-data-detectors:/0"7:56/aper Monaco. La ragazza teneva stretta a se una piccola valigia marrone scura contenente i pochi averi che le erano rimasti, il padre la guardava assaporandosi gli ultimi minuti con la figlia./divdivOrea href="x-apple-data-detectors:/1"7:50/a. "Vater, quanto intenzione hai di aspettare qui? Non parto per la guerra! Te l'ho gi detto!" Il tono della ragazza era sicuro, quasi contenta di andarsene, in realt dietro a tutta quella sicurezza si celava la paura di una ragazza di andarsene per la prima volta via da casa, il primo lavoro e naturalmente, la tana del lupo. "Non si ancora come diavolo ti saltato di andare in quella casa di malati mentali Nazisti. Gente fanatica che ci odia!" Il tono dell'adulto si stava trasformando, parola per parola, in quasi uno sfogo, modo per rappresentare le preoccupazioni del padre./divdiva href="x-apple-data-detectors:/2"7:53/a l'unico modo per raccogliere soldi, l'avete detto anche voi. Ora come ora ogni singolo Marco in pi importante. E poi con me lontano avrete una bocca in meno da sfamare" quell'ultima frase non era infondata e detta cos per dire, ma era vera. Di quei tempi avere una persona in meno in famiglia non era una cosa da sottovalutare. Emma avrebbe mangiato l, dai Mller, o almeno questo era quello che sperava. Non si aspettava di certo un trattamento da regina, ma almeno la possibilit di essere tratta da Menschen, persona. Ma forse le sue erano solo convinzioni. Non sapeva ancora chi era un vero Nazista./divdiva href="x-apple-data-detectors:/3"7:55/a"Der Zug kommt" la voce di un funzionario della stazione annunci l'arrivo del treno. Gli occhi della figlia incontrarono quelli del padre. Si butt nelle sue braccia. Qualche lacrima scese dagli occhi di entrambi, ma nessuno, forse per rassicurare l'altro, voleva dar dimostrazione di ci. L'abbraccio fra i due fu interrotto dal rumore di una locomotiva a vapore che avanzava lenta dentro la stazione./divdiva href="x-apple-data-detectors:/4"7:56/a"Einsteigen! Salire!" Di nuovo la voce del funzionario. Stavolta esortava tutti i passeggeri a salire. La ragazza prese con se la valigia e dopo aver salutato il padre, sal sul treno./divdivIl viaggio non dur molto e per Emma non era certo la prima volta che percorreva quella tratta. Il treno procedeva lungo le terre della Baviera e Emma rifletteva, pensava. Pensava a quelle volte che il treno lo aveva preso per andare con la famiglia in citt. Di solito lo facevano di domenica, la prima del mese. Quella dove lo stipendl. Poi era cambiato tutto in poco tempo. Hitler. Le discriminazioni razziali, seguite ben presto dalle leggi razziali. Da quel momento tutto le era caduto addosso. Niente scuola, niente cibo, niente lavoro. Nessun futuro, nessuna libert. Keine Freiheit./divdivI bei ricordi riguardanti le gite famigliari a Monaco si tramutarono ben presto nei terribili momenti della presa al potere di Hitler, delle leggi di Norimberga. "Mnchen Bahnhof" Stazione di Monaco. Una voce la riport al presente e la esort a scendere dal treno. Era arrivata. La casa, o meglio villa, dei Mller distava a poche centinaia di metri dalla stazione e Emma aveva presente dove si trovava la casa della SS. Sapeva anche che il generale viveva con la moglie e il figlio, il quale non era sempre presente in casa, poich era a Dachau, a "studiare" per diventare una SS. Aveva conosciuto il giovane Mller quando ancora la Germania era un territorio libero. Certo non vi era stata nessun tipo di conversazione fra di loro. Si erano visti a Monaco in occasione di un evento mondano, gli inviti erano stati dati al padre, ma dato che non credeva di essere adatto a quelle cose cedette i due biglietti pi che volentieri ai due figli maggiori. L aveva incrociato pi di una volta gli occhi del giovane ragazzo. Non sapeva chi realmente era e comunque a quel tempo non c'era niente che le impediva di guardare quel ragazzo e non provare un odio profondo./divdivIn meno di dieci minuti raggiunse la dimora della famiglia. Era enorme e si trovava in un quartiere pieno di case simili a quella. Probabilmente una delle zone pi ricche della citt tedesca. Si ferm un attimo all'entrata del cancello prima di decidersi definitivamente a entrare. Paura? Si tanta.../divdivAngolo dell'autrice/divdivCiao a tutti! Preferisco scrivere qui il mio piccolo angolo per chiarire alcune cose sul testo: alcune parole, come avete visto, sono in tedesco. Cerco sempre di mettere al fianco di queste una descrizione in italiano anche se non credo siano difficili da capire! Poi: il grado di Frank Mller l'equivalente di un generale. Il figlio, Alexander, invece a Dachau, non nel Lager, ma in una zona adiacente al campo di concentramento, dove venivano addestrati i corpi speciali. So che durante la storia alcune parti vi potranno sembrare strane ma vi prego di non uccidermi per questo! La storia non ha intenzione di offendere nessuno e i cognomi e nomi sono puramente casuali. Spero vi piaccia! Alla prossima! Alee./div


End file.
